


Just One Shot

by weebie3



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gender Identity, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Change, Sharing Partners, getting that happy ever after, like alot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebie3/pseuds/weebie3
Summary: Liara and FemShep got their happy ending, now its Jack and Miranda's turn.(Continuation of Broker Baby, but you dont need to read it to understand)Miranda wants to be a mom, but due to her genetic makeup that her father so graciously gave her, she is barren. Jack will go to the edges of the galaxy to find a cure for her. Luckily with the help of a questionable doctor and the encouragement of their friends, it might just work.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Tevos/Aria T'Loak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

“What do you think Shepard? Circumcised or uncircumcised?” Jack smirked over to the blushing red head.

“Why are you asking….Why does my opinion matter?” Jack’s former commanding officer was just a red as her hair.

The tattooed biotic snickered to herself as she scanned the datapad in her hands, scrolling through a list of features that were all centered around cocks. Length, tip size and shape, level of veins, ball size, hell even down to the color.

“I didn’t even think this kind of thing could be so……..involved!” Shepard had the same datapad and was scrolling through it with wide eyes.

Jack elbowed Shepard sitting next to her on the rather medical looking couch, “It’s just body modification.”

“This isn’t like a tattoo, it’s…..” Shepard didn’t have the words for it.

Aria, who had been relatively quiet as she was scrolling through her own datapad, chimed in, “Is the dark sexual underworld of the Asari scaring you Shepard?”

Shepard sneered at Aria and went back to scrolling. Jack continued to snicker as she began selecting a few things and eyeing the preview of her modifications. She was rather pleased that Aria had put her in contact with a ‘respected’ black market Asari body modification doctor. The Queen of Omega always had an ear on the shady dealings of the Milky Way galaxy. And body modification to this level was not uncommon, many different genders of various races came looking for a change of genitalia. It was more common in Asari, being the most sexual appealing of all the races. It just wasn’t a well established legal practice throughout the galaxy, but the culture behind it was widely accepted and always probably funded. The doctor that Aria had put in contact with Jack was probably the most infamous, Dr. Ranya, an Asari who has transformed thousands of patients of her own kind, to Krogan, Salarian, Quarian, Turian, and even Human. Jack had slept with a couple of humans who had this type of body modification. Since then she always had a fascination to experiment with her gender identity. And now she had a desire and a purpose for needing this.

Shepard took a deep breath and changed to the air of the conversation, “Do you think she can help you? You and Miranda?”

Jack’s smile faded. It was fun shopping around for some new genitalia for herself, but she was here for a very serious purpose. After the Reaper War had finally ended, everyone in the whole damn galaxy was getting their happy ending. Shepard and Liara got hitched and even had a little blue baby together, Athena. Garrus and Tali get to reenact “Fleet and Flotilla”. Nearly every crew member of the Normandy was settling down in early retirement and a fat check for being the leading efforts in the war. Hell even Aria hooked up with the Citadel’s Asari Councilor and knocked her up. Everyone was getting their own damn happy ending, and Jack wanted to work on hers. With Miranda.   
She idly stared down at her wedding band, “My procedure will be easy. This doctor has done this kind of sex change to hundreds of humans. Its easy to change the female clitoris into a shaft and grow fertile functioning balls. In fact Ive fucked around with some of the temporary injections back during my pirate days.” She rolled the black band in between her fingers, “But Miranda’s procedure….her infertility is genetic.” She scanned the fine grooves on her band for some kind of hope. She and Miranda had discussed numerous times about having kids. It was no secret that Miranda was in love with the idea of being a mom. To keep herself hidden from Cerberus during the War, she hid her identity by helping out in fertility clinics, giving aid to mothers and delivering the new generation. When Liara was pregnant with Athena, Miranda practically shoved herself in to be involved. She even helped deliver her and Shepard’s baby. Jack was in love with how much Miranda wanted to shape the new generation, much like herself. Her job as a biotics trainer had blossomed into a passion. She loved her kids, she would die for her kids. And it seemed like with everyone getting freaky and making babies, it was time for her and Miranda to get some little fuckers of their own. They seemed perfect for this. They talked about adoption, plenty of orphaned children from the war, but Miranda wouldn’t be satisfied with that. She wanted to be a mom, and Jack was determined to fly around the whole damn galaxy to make that happen.

However

Fuck, even with Miranda’s asshole father dead, he still was making her unhappy. His damn genetics were making it practically impossible for them to find a cure for Miranda’s infertility. There was also evidence in Miranda’s DNA that he had tampered with it to make sure there would never be a chance that she could get pregnant. Probably because of some bullshit agenda that he lined up for her. Its why Jack secretly forced Shepard to come with her. Shepard helped the Krogans with their infertility, Jack selfishly brought her along as a luck charm. Plus Liara as well. She and Miranda were currently in a different room with the doctor. She knew that Miranda might feel less nervous if Liara and Athena were around. Jack was nervous as fuck, but luckily she was hiding it behind her usual comedy. Making Shepard squirm about the details of her new cock was helping her take her mind off of the serious nature of it all.

“I think I might put some tattoos on it once its healed.” Jack steered the conversation away from Miranda.

Aria raised one of her tattooed eyebrows. That idea intrigued her too.

With her growing fake confidence, Jack submitted what she wanted her cock to look like. This data would translate into the correct serum that she would be injected with and then the magic of science takes over. Easy process. She would have a cum spewing cock ready to fuck with in a matter of hours. Aria submitted hers, she admitted that it was a process she had been dying to get permanent after fucking around with so many temporary injections and sudo-real strap ons. And to both of their surprise, Shepard slammed down her completed datapad.

“Gonna try one of the temporaries?” Jack smirked. “Has Liara been tempting you with the ‘dark sexual underworld of Asari culture’?”

Shepard crossed her arms and took a proud stance, mirroring how she looked back on the Normandy. “Nope, gonna go all the way.”

Jack’s smirk turned into a full blown devilish grin, “Really. You know I’ve always wanted to ink you Shepard. But slap a cock on both of us and I’ll call that our official permanent mistake.” She slammed her hand down on Shepard’s shoulder. Jack had known her former commander to be a bit more of the masculine type, but it was fascinating to be a part of this tremendous life changing process with her.

* * *

Bless Liara’s sweet heart for bringing Athena along. If she hadn’t, Miranda would be a nervous wreck. Her legs gave away her nerves, but luckily with Athena sitting in her lap she took it as a fun little ride. Her cute giggles and that big toothless smile were enough to keep Miranda distracted. Plus in addition to Liara and Shepard’s baby, her sister Oriana was sending her motivational messages on her omnitool. The last one she sent was a cute picture of her with her new puppy. Her dog looked far cuter than Jack’s companion varren, Eezo. There was no way they should meet up for a playdate, that poor puppy would be dogmeat for the feisty varren.   
“This process looks a bit pricey, if you need additional funds I’d be happy to assist.” Liara stated as she glanced at the datapad listing off all the medical treatments and equipment that would be used. Miranda was grateful to have a friend like Liara, she was cold and calculating when it came to the facts. A sound intelligent mind to help her think straight. But outside her Shadow Broker like demeanor, she was incredibly warm and sweet who was looking out for her wellbeing. Probably why Liara thought it was a good idea to bring Athena along. Her baby always made Miranda calm. It helped grounded her into what was really important. And with this process, it wasn’t going to be easy. And her chances were low.

Miranda shook her head, “That’s thoughtful, but I have a lot of my old funds saved up from my Cerberus hunting days. I figured what better use for the money.” She also still had a huge amount of money that she stole from her father after terminating him at the false Sanctuary during the war. It felt poetic that she was using his money to fix this mess he created inside her. But there were still the cold hard possibility that even after all this money and this painful process, it might not work.

Liara continued to analyze the datapad, “It looks like after this inhouse procedure here, you will be given a high dose injection that should be taken before conceiving with your partner. Jack in turn is being given an abnormally high fertility rate for her sperm count to increase your chances. Bringing your success rate up to 0.05%.”  
Miranda’s vision fixated on the tiled flooring, her mind blurring as she was running that number over and over in her head. 0.05%. 0.05%! Even after all of this, that was the number she and Jack had to work with. Even their Suicide Mission years ago on the Collector base had a higher success rate than this. The room spun around her and she was filling overwhelmed again. If it weren’t for the fact that she was holding Athena, Miranda might have taken a spill.

‘It’s not enough.’ Was the echoing thought in her head.


	2. 0.05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just a number, its just a DAMN number

How do you prepare yourself to make a baby? It can’t just be normal sex at that point. But it can’t be that bombastic either. What kind of sex do you have to make a human being? These were questions that were running wild in Jack’s head as soon as she and Miranda departed Omega. They were both awkwardly silent when they left Dr. Rayna’s secret office and on the ship ride back home to their apt in the Citadel. Shepard and Liara were nothing but supportive during the whole trip, but from here on out it was up to Jack and Miranda to make the rest happen.

Jack hissed as she plopped down on the couch. This new appendage of hers was going to be fun to get use to. It was still swore from the procedure, and there was also very little room left in her pants now. She would have to update her wardrobe to accommodate for her new body. She pulled at the crotch of her pants for like the 100th time to make room.

Miranda, who hadn’t said a word, looked down at her with concern. Jack could see it in Miranda’s eyes, her anxiety was spinning in her head. She was having the same type of questions she was having, but Jack was willing to bet Miranda probably had a million others racing in her head. All related to the health and genetic possibilities that could happen upon conceiving. If this procedure worked. Jack was no fool to gambling, she knew Miranda’s odds were slim. 0.05% was not a great number to work with. But it was better than the number that they started with, which was a big fucking fat 0. Miranda, being the brainiac that she is, was not happy with that new number and neither was Jack. But they still had to try.

“You wanna see it?” Jack smirked, she fell into her usual failsafe of comedy and literal cockiness. She had to get her mind off that overwhelming number. And more importantly she had to put Miranda at ease.

Her wife glanced down at her noticeable new bulge in her green cargo pants. “Jack I don’t think I’m ready for…”  
“I’m not asking for sex yet Princess. I just want you to see the new me.” She began unzipping her pants and already she could feel some relief. “No need to rush into baby making just yet. We got time.” She tapped the space next to her on the couch.

Miranda nodded, Jack could see her visibly struggling to hold it together. And once she snuggled up beside her, Jack could feel her shaking. She was scared. Scared of failing. That damn number was written all over her eyes. Well Jack should give her something else to look at and mull over. She made a big show of it as she buttoned the rest of her fly and undid her belt. “I went with a size and shape that I know you often like, plus with a bit of a generous addition to fuel my ego.” Jack fished out her brand new cock and balls and put them on display for Miranda.

“Oh my god.” She let out a combination of a gasp and a slight chuckle. “I’d say its more your ego.” With her gloved hands she poked and rubbed Jack’s new genitalia. Her cock even though it was flaccid, was large for an average human. In addition her balls as well, each were the size of a large egg. And her mushroom tip had a perfect shape to it, it looked appetizing.

Jack marveled at her wife’s reaction, “Go on, touch it. I know you’re curious to see the whole thing.” She gave her a wicked side eye. They two have had their share of playing around with sudo-real strap ons and various sex toys where Jack love to role play having a cock. And Miranda always loved to give her pretend-cock oral. And now they were both craving for the real deal. Jack’s real cock that was loaded with her own genetic makeup. Her own sperm.

“Are you sure? Don’t you need to wait for it to heal?” That concerned doctor look returned.

“I’ve waited long enough on the trip back here. I’m itching to see you play with it.” Foreplay, they can begin with foreplay and see where it would take them from there.

Playing along and desperate to not think about that damn number, Miranda returned a smile and positioned herself off of the couch. Right in between Jack’s legs. It was less nerve racking if they focused on just playing around with Jack’s new toy. Miranda’s fingers began working on Jack’s shaft with careful finesse. She was gentle yet curious, watching the flesh fill with blood as she worked. Out of all the toys that Jack had to simulate what it was like to have a cock, nothing compared to the feeling of having a real one. Every touch felt 100% more real than any toy ever could. She normally loved being rough with Miranda, they both did. But there was something so erotic about the slow studying movements that made Jack hiss with delight. Inch by inch her new tool grew in Miranda’s hand, the tip becoming more pronounced. The veins popping out under the flesh to make it all feel so grounded in this new reality. That was a part of Jack in her hand. That cock was really hers. No longer did they have to role play, she had a real one now. One that could shoot her own fertile sperm. One that they could make a baby with.

‘Fuck, no babies, don’t think about making babies.’ Jack scolded herself and focused on just Miranda’s hands. Her grip tightened, this pressure was coaxing the life into her fast. In less than a minute, Jack’s cock was fully erect at 8 inches long and 2 inches in diameter. The tip flared out, the slit glistening with its first droplet of pre-cum.

“Oh my.” Miranda breathed. Fuck even just her breath felt good against her sensitive new member.

Jack was almost feeling too overstimulated. All these new sensations were mesmerizing, the feeling of being so full was enough to make Jack groan. But despite it being so much, it wasn’t enough. “Taste me, tell me if you like it.” She begged. She was never one for begging, she let Miranda do that. But desperate times.

Her hungry wife didn’t hesitate, she was eyeing her cock like a treat. Her pouty lips kissed her spongey tip, a tongue dragged across the underside. Jack hissed and buried her nails into Miranda’s head of hair. “Fuck that feels too good.”

Miranda giggled and looked up at her with that smirking grin of hers, “I’ve hardly touched you.” She then proceeded to drag her tongue again but along the entire length of her shaft this time. Jack’s reaction was immediate. A choked moan and raking of her nails along her scalp.

Jack hummed a chuckle in her chest, “Oh ho ho, you try getting a new cock then. Then you’ll see how sensitive ….f-fuck.” Jack was cut off when Miranda’s mouth encircled around her tip. It was enough for Jack’s back to arch. She was swearing to herself for being this vulnerable, she was under Miranda’s control and getting a little drunk off the power of it. Her wife teased, licked, and prodded her. Jack felt like a damn teenager who just discovered their cock. Everything she did felt like it would trigger an orgasm, but it was just shy of a release. Gaining some sense of pride back, Jack pushed down on Miranda’s head. Not too hard but enough to signal her to move. Miranda obeyed. She slid more of Jack into her mouth, her tongue cradling her underside. She worked a very steady slow rhythm. Jack almost went cross eyed it felt so damn good.

“Ah….damnit! I’m not gonna last much longer.” Jack warned, her grip on Miranda’s head tightened. Every inch of her was throbbing while the rest of her body was trembling. It felt too good. With a whiny gasp, Jack felt a spurt of hot cum jet from her tip. A stream of it followed and she was a quivering mess. Tangling Miranda’s hair, moaning like a breathy virgin. Her first ejaculation felt humiliating for how quick it came, much like a goddamn teenager.   
But looking down at those blue eyes of Miranda’s, the minor shame vanished. She had her mouth tightly wrapped around her, taking in every spurt and moaning slightly at the taste. She was enjoying herself but not nearly as much as Jack was enjoying her. By the time her final gush weakly spurted from her slit, she was panting.   
“Ho ho man, that was too damn good.” She pet Miranda’s head, praising her. “Better than I could have dreamed of.”

Miranda licked her lips and rejoined Jack’s side, feeling rather proud of herself for coaxing the first load out of Jack. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but wouldn’t you say that was your first time?” She teased.

“Shut up.” Jack shoved her. “I’m sure once I start using her more often, she won’t be as sensitive.” Jack placed an arm around Miranda and pulled her in close.

“Do you think Shepard and Liara are doing the same thing right about now?” Miranda pondered.

“Knowing how kinky Ms. Shadow Broker can be, I bet’cha they’re doing more than that. Aria too.”

Miranda was silent. Jack knew why. “Miri, there’s no rush you know that right?”

She could feel Miranda stiffened beside her. She reached into her side pocket of her black and white catsuit and pulled out a covered syringe, loaded up with a bright pink liquid. “Dr. Ranya prepped me internally to increase our chances during my current cycle, we have 11 days 18 hrs before my next cycle starts. We have one chance. Before we have intercourse I’m suppose to inject this syringe into my lower abdomen to further increase my chances.”

Her dry cold speech about the scientific nature of their situation made Jack feel uncomfortable again. She knew all of this information. Miranda had a 0.05% success rate and they had only one chance to make this work. One sexual romp. One spurt in her cooch and that’s it. No pressure or anything. Jack combed the buzzed side of her head and then rubbed at the worried wrinkles in her forehead. This was killing her first blowjob afterglow. Both of them sat in another long stretch of awkward silence.

Jack was mentally kicking herself for getting stuck. Normally she was a flirt, a tease or brute when it came to initiating sex. She could fuck her way into any situation. But this……..this was something she had never done before. This was sex to make a child. Her child. With Miranda.

“Do you…..do you think…” Jack had to start somewhere. “Do you think they will be a biotic? Like us?” She even surprised herself with how soft her voice was.

Miranda stared. Despite how reserved Miranda can be with her emotions, Jack could read her like a book. She knew all of her tells. She was warm at first, but then that warmness faded into an ugly expression. It looked like disgust. Then it quickly was masked with pain. Jack knitted her brows back together into worry. “You use to love this game.” Jack felt a lump in her throat, “Talking about our make believe baby. Sometimes even when the session was over, you still wanted to keep the game going. During pillow talk, you would come up with baby names, talk about play dates with Athena….”

Miranda’s stiffness seemed to melt, she could feel her settling in by her side. “The chances, although they are very slim…., we could have a girl.”

Jack kissed the top of Miranda’s head as she cuddled in close at her side. A gloved hand was draped on Jack’s chest. “Hey we are playing a game. This game doesn’t have numbers ok? Keep going.”

Miranda hesitated, “I…I’ve always wanted a girl. I know Oriana would like to have a niece.”

Jack already knew that yet she loved hearing Miranda talk about it anyway. “Hmmm, she’d be a badass girl. I know Eezo wouldn’t mind a house full off badass biotic women.”

“There is no way a varren can play with a baby.” Miranda responded. Right on cue, Eezo emerged from his kennel and plopped himself at their feet, looking for attention. Both of them responded by petting.

Jack made sure to get his favorite spot under his mighty jaw, “I don’t know. Wrex was telling me how all the babies on Tuchanka are riding the varren.”

Miranda laughed, “A Krogan baby is far different from a human baby.”

“True. Humans are softer and squishier too.” Jack squeezed Miranda’s waist. Her tattooed fingers began tickling up Miranda’s sides, her wife bursted out laughing and squealing. “Eezo I got her pinned down, go for the kill. Show her how vicious a varren can be.” Jack pushed Miranda down on the couch and continued her assault of tickles. Eezo joined the fight, going for Miranda’s neck and face. His blue tongue happily giving Miranda kisses. Miranda squirmed and tried to push both of them off her.

“Ok ok, you made your point!” Miranda wiped the slobber off her face. But Jack bent down to kiss Miranda anyway. “Oh god Jack you’re so gross.”

“What? He gets to kiss you, but I can’t?” Jack then showered kisses all over Miranda’s cheeks, nose, and forehead, causing Miranda to laugh again. Jack further pinned Miranda down into the couch, giving her nowhere to run. She then placed several kisses along her neck which turned into nips and bites. Miranda’s laughter got more breathy, her squirms to get free lessened. Jack took it as a victory. She cemented her victory by firmly biting down on Miranda’s favorite spot and sucked hard. Her lovely wife let out a surprised moan, her fingers dug into Jack’s leather jacket. Her body opened up more and Jack went for it, their breasts sandwich in between them, she settled her hips against Miranda’s crotch. But it was obvious that Jack’s new addition wanted to get in the way as well. And Miranda’s hips were responding.

Jack took action. This was it. This was her ticket in. She gathered up Miranda into her arms and lifted her from the couch with a little help from her biotics. They were attached at the hip and Miranda didn’t want to disconnect. Much like how her fingers were curious with Jack’s new cock, her hips were much the same.

“Well how about we try her out, in here.” Jack led them towards their bedroom. They crashed into the sheets in a tangle of kisses and arms pulling at each other’s clothing. One by one each item was coming off in a desperate attempt to feel more skin. As soon as Jack’s cargo pants and boxers were off, Miranda’s hands fixated on Jack’s new cock. It was already hard to begin with, but it seemed to throb with her touch. Jack grunted against Miranda’s lips as she began stroking it again. A few drops of pre cum were escaping from the slit in her tip. They were both starving for this kind of attention. Underneath the anxiety of making a baby and the desire to be parents, there was a naughty truth that they were both craving. They had role played so many times of Jack having a cock. They wore the fuck out of so many strap ons and toys. It even got to the point where Jack had been wearing a fake cock under her clothes for everyday life. Jack had always been androgynous, and when it came to her identity she was never afraid of anyone else’s opinion. But it did drive her wild that Miranda could fawn over whatever sex Jack wanted her to touch. And now, thanks to that crazy Asari sex doctor, Jack had both. Her clitoris was gone, unfortunately. But it had blossomed to become her engorged 8 inch cock. A gifted set of testicles hung just behind her heavy shaft, and then past her male genitalia was her untouched female one.

“Let me see all of you.” Miranda whispered against Jack’s lips. She gave her a shove against the pillows so Jack could lie down. The sly minx displayed herself like she owned the bed to give Miranda quite a show. She spread her legs and draped her arms across all the pillows. Her naked tattooed body clashed nicely with the white sheets. Her cock standing up right, begging for all of Miranda’s attention. Jack bit her lip as she watched Miranda drink in the sight of her. ‘Oh yeah, she’s impressed.’

Miranda climbed on top of Jack, removing the last article of clothing, a lacy bra. When Miranda’s D cups bounced out, Jack attacked them. She pulled Miranda on down on top of her, her mouth tightly sucking on one of her breasts while roughly squeezing the other. Her other hand went down to that distracting bubbly butt of hers, she grabbed a handful of that too. That’s what Jack loved most about Miranda’s body, she had so much to grab and play with. Already Miranda was a mewing trembling mess on top of her, her hips were bucking up against Jack’s crotch. Her meaty cock sandwich between them, providing excellent friction as it began to fill again.

‘Oh yeah, this is so much better than any toy.’ Jack thought as she gave Miranda’s cheek a hearty smack, exciting a needy moan from her wife. Much like before, her cock was getting overstimulated quick. And that moan of hers only made her want to bury herself deep inside. Jack needed to feel Miranda all around her. Flipping them over, Jack hovered over her lover and continued to tease her with her cock, she made sure to rub her shaft all along her clitoris, her dry humps were driving them both crazy. Jack’s tip couldn’t stop drooling precum, and she could feel the familiar throb of an orgasm building. Shit, she had to get inside now.

She paused as she sat up on her knees to look down at Miranda’s pussy with her cock lined up and ready to go. She hesitated. “Should we…..?” Jack’s eyes darted from Miranda’s face to their clothes.

Miranda blinked, her dark lust filled eyes had returned their normal bright blue ones as she too looked at their clothes. She stretched out her arm to grab for her thrown catsuit and dug into the side pocket. In her hands was the loaded syringe. This was it. All she had to do was inject her lower stomach with this before intercourse, Jack had to ejaculate, and that’s it. This was their one chance. Their one chance at that shot of 0.05%. They had just one shot.

Both of them stared at the syringe. Seconds past. And then a minute. The air around them which was once hot and steamy, was now chilling and quiet. Jack’s cock was beginning to soften. Miranda completely froze. Perhaps now would not be that time.

“Miri,” Jack whispered over her, her hand covering over the syringe. “We don’t have to do this now. We have time.”

She nodded with a blank stare, gently placing the pink loaded syringe on her nightstand. She was looking anywhere that wasn’t Jack, “Can we……ummm….if you wanna continue…can we please use a condom?”

Jack blinked at that request, but complied. It was a good thing she grabbed a few handfuls of condoms at Dr. Ranya’s office on Omega. It had been a long time since Jack had have to use one (back when she fooled around with various types of people and aliens), but she was no stranger to them. She thought it odd for Miranda to ask for such a thing, but she understood that Miranda needed it. Obviously Miranda was still hung up on their number that they had to deal with. And if Jack were being honest, once that needle came out, it made her want to shiver up too. So perhaps they were both stuck.

Gaining some bit of energy back, Jack laid down securely over her wife, cradling her face with her tattooed hands. “Hey, Miri, it’s ok. Let’s just be perverts tonight, having fun with my new toy.” She smiled genuinely and showered her with kisses. Miranda’s stiffness melted at her touch once again. She nodded over and over, faint hints of moisture were collecting around her thick eyelashes. Jack kissed her eyes and could taste the salt of her tears.

That night, they couldn’t finish what they started. So they tried again the next night. They failed again. This time it was Jack’s fault. Everything was in place, Miranda was ready with the drug but Jack couldn’t get her dick hard enough for any action.

Eventually on the third night, Jack and Miranda did have sex, but with a condom on and the drug left on the nightstand unused. For a time, they just tried to think about just sex. They played out all the kinks they enjoyed, and went through over dozens of condoms. They drilled sex into their daily routine, training their brains go for the full plunge when they were ready. They had to get over this mental runt together. Much like how Shepard had trained them all before that crazy suicide mission, they went in hard knowing their outcome could be dire. Miranda and Jack told themselves over and over that they could take that 0.05% and fuck it into the ground. They had to train hard to get out of this runt, it was just sex. It was just sex they told themselves. For a solid week, they kept up a routine. Wake up, sex with breakfast, morning shower sex, oral for lunch, adventurous afternoon sex and then hot and heavy sex for dinner. They pounded the days away. And its not like this routine was difficult for them, Jack and Miranda’s libidos could handle such a laborious task. And it was a good thing it was summer vacation for Grissom Academy so Jack could solely focus on this mission. Plus it was a lot of fun to play around with Jack’s new cock. Miranda was having a lot of fun with just how sensitive it was and how often Jack could unload. They gave this week their all, they threw every kinks and more with each sex session. Trying everything to break the mental runt of just getting down to business and make some sweet baby making love.

But they would freeze everytime.

As soon as that syringe came out or Jack was about to take the plunge inside Miranda uncovered, either one or both of them were not ready. It was becoming exhausting, physically and mentally. And with each failed attempt the sex would get rougher or bolder. But it was like hit a wall over and over again. Both of them were getting so frustrated. This was want they wanted, they were ready to have a baby. Every other procedure they tried before had led to failure, this would be the first breakthrough procedure that offered them a chance. And it was that damn tiny number that they were caught up on. A one shot that was pass or fail. If Miranda fucked up and injected herself when she wasn’t ready, the procedure was for nothing and it would be her fault. If Jack underperformed and didn’t shoot right, it would be her fault. It was too much to bear. It was too high of stakes for one shot.

After a week of this routine, they had exhausted just about everything and they were running out of time. It was time to call in for some help.


	3. The Rut

This wasn’t Jack’s plan, it was Miranda’s. They needed to get out their house. They needed an escape from their cozy environment and try a different angle for this. When Miranda had suggested this, Jack thought it was a game, maybe Miranda wanted to bang in public and get her rocks off that way. Jack liked that idea, make a baby with an audience watching. That sounded really hot. But that wasn’t the plan. So Jack got all dressed up for not a fun little public fucking display. Instead she found herself in the familiar company of her old Commander, the Shadow Broker, The Queen of Omega and The Asari Citadel Councilor. Joy.

Miranda and Liara had come up with the idea for a triple date night, Jack wasn’t very pleased. She knew this was suppose to be a nice romantic time with her wife so they could take their mind off this hang up on theirs, but it wasn’t Jack’s type. The 3 couples all met at Shepard’s ritzy apartment, everyone was dressed up all nice, even herself and she hated it. She wore a nice black leather top that showed off her flat midriff and an elegant pair of tight black pants with some nice openings along the sides. She even had her hair nice too, the ponytail was gone and her hair was down. It was pushed over to one side of her head, covering a small part of her face. She had to admit, she looked fucking hot in the mirror. And with her overstuffed sausage packed in tight pants, she looked like a gorgeous androgynous creature that Miranda was lucky to have in bed every night. Too bad she wasn’t fucking Miranda in this outfit.

And speaking of her wife, Miranda was looking even hotter than her. Her choice of dress for the evening was this stunning red dress that clung to every curve of hers. It wasn’t like those stupid casino style dresses that all the prissy rich folks wear on the Citadel, it was a simpler piece. Elegant but hella sexy, mature but slightly slutty. And what drove Jack wild about it is how low her cleavage line was and that slit up the side of it. If Jack’s eyesight lingered too long on her, she too would start seeing red, and all she could imagine was fucking Miranda in that dress. Maybe bent over Shepard’s pool table.

“How you holding up?” Speaking of said owner of pool table, Shepard appeared next to Jack’s corner that she decided to pout in. But Shepard had two cans of beers in her hand so Jack couldn’t be that grumpy that she interrupted her little fantasy.

Jack popped the can open and took a hearty swig to waste down all the high priced food that Miranda and Liara had decided to order. “Just grand.” She eyed her wife standing next to Liara and the Asari Councilor, Tevos, who were all admiring baby pics together. They were all huddled around Liara’s Omni Tool looking at pics of Athena. Jack must have had a sour look on her face because Shepard was giving her worrisome expression.

“You sure don’t look grand. I mean…..you look nice but….” Shepard stumbled.

Jack chuckled into her beer can, “Oh my Shepard, are you flirting with me now because I suddenly have a cock now?” Jack gave her an obvious up and down. As usual, Jack was trying to push away from the problem with either flirting or joking around. “I gotta say, a dick does suit you well too, Commander. How goes the new equipment, Commander.” The title rolled off her tongue. Her tone was anything but mocking. Much like how Miranda and Jack had dressed up for this date, the famous couple were also looking appetizing. Liara was wearing this adorable white dress with hints of blue in the patterning, that always seemed to be her favorite color scheme. And Shepard was wearing a dark green silk sleeveless top and nice black dress pants. Aria and her bondmate Tevos were looking equally tasty. Aria hadn’t changed much from her usual white leather jacket and black corset and pants, but Tevos was wearing a lovely maternity dress that was empathizing her slight extended belly.

“I was referring to your general status of things, not just your cock.” Shepard smirked. “I was eventually going to ask nicely about that…”

“Then ask me not so nicely.” Jack flirted back, “Ask me how my dick is doing Commander.”

Shepard let out a giggle and leaned against the wall with Jack, “Very well. How goes the baby making?”

Jack was not a great liar, and when her former commanding officer had her cornered like this, it would be impossible to let anything slide past her. Jack hated how perceptive Shepard was. Back in the old Normandy days, if there was a whiff of someone unhappy on the ship, Shepard would move the stars to make sure each crew member had closure to whatever problems they were facing. It was sickening, and admirable. Jack gave one small shake of her head. She was trying to search for the words to describe how she was feeling but it was difficult. She did hate being here because it meant that she and Miranda weren’t at home trying to make this work. But if they were home, it might mean just another failed attempt to conceive. Jack was angry but she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t sure why she kept getting stuck when the moment came. But Jack doubted she would find the answer here on this pointless date, it was just a waste of time. Miranda was stalling and it confused Jack.

Shepard glanced back at the 3 girls who were on the couch looking at baby pics. “What can I do?” There is was, the famous Hero of the Galaxy who was looking to solve everyone’s problems.

“What can you do?” Jack said in a mocking tone, “Fuck, you wanna go make a baby with Miranda? I don’t know what you ‘can do’ Shepard?! If I’m not mistaken I was the only one who chose the fertile fucking balls here.” She whispered in a rather pissed off tone.

Shepard paused, “I could get you more beer?”

“Honey?” came Liara’s voice from over on the couch. All 3 women were looking at the two in the corner as if to beckon them over. “Won’t you join us?” Miranda had a stern look on her face as if to say ‘Jack get your ass over here’. Shepard smiled back whereas Jack huffed at her loose hair dangling in her face.

All 3 couples took their respected spots on the couches, Shepard must have done some renovating because the couches were set up like a square with a tiny coffee table in the middle. Shepard and Liara took their spot on one side of the square. Aria, who was previously standing by the windows and looking out at the Citadel, plopped down next to her pregnant bondmate. Immediately her arms and legs spread out comfortably like she owned the damn couch. And Jack took her seat by Miranda’s side. But with the way how everyone was positioned, this looked like it was about to be an intervention. And when Miranda put her hands on Jack’s lap, she knew something was up.

Liara had a pleasant smile on her face, “So I understand you two are having some problems?”

Jack knew it, she fucking knew it. Either Liara figured it out through her damn creepy Shadow Broker ways or Miranda fucking told her. Either answer made Jack pissed off. She tightened her grip on her beer can. Miranda affirmed Liara’s need to be involved, “Yes I was hoping perhaps you could perform a mind meld on both of us to….” That confirmed it, Miranda snitched.

Jack snapped, she felt betrayed, “Wait hold the fuck up! No! No! I’m not consenting to a mind meldy thing. Why the fuck did you tell Liara!” Jack looked over the room, embarrassed. Fuck even by the look on Aria’s face, she knew it too. “And Omega Blueberry and Shepard! Fuck why!”

Miranda was pulling on Jack’s leg as if to calm her down.

Aria folded her legs, “I knew she wouldn’t be down for someone poking around in that meaty head of hers. Relax Zero, I’m only here on behalf of Dr. Ranya to see how your fucking dick is holding up.”

Jack’s fist tightened around the beer can as it flared up with blue biotics and threatened to break. She hated that nickname, especially coming from someone as cocky as Aria. She hated that Miranda went behind her back and told everyone about their inability to conceive. She hated everything about this.

A hand came down on her fist around the crunched aluminum, Miranda looked up at Jack in a begging manner, “I’m sorry Jack, but we are running out of time. I need this. If I told you, I knew you would refuse. I’m so sorry, you don’t have to be a part of this mind meld. But I need to fix this runt I’m having.”

Jack’s biotics ceased around the can, but her muscles were still clenching it.

Liara put her hand out in a calming gesture, “Miranda has been telling me that she freezes before the injection. It might be a mental blockage. I merely suggested I perform a shallow mind meld, like an internal counseling session.”

Miranda’s hands tightened on her leg and fist. “And I wanted you to be here with me for that. Whether in the meld or by my side. I’ve only melded with an asari once during the….”

Jack took a deep breath in. Much like Miranda, Jack had little experience with Asari mind melding. And to be honest, the idea of having someone else poking around in her head frightened her. Miranda was much the same. However the one time Miranda melded with an asari, it was with Liara. They had been kidnapped and were in a dire situation back when Liara was pregnant with Athena, Miranda had to be a strong presence for Liara and Athena as she melded with both of them while they waited for Shepard to rescue them. That was a harsh experience for a first mind meld, but if Miranda was seeking this as an option, she truly was desperate.

But still, Miranda melding with Liara didn’t sit right with her, even if she was sitting right next to her and Shepard was sitting next to Liara. Melding was a very personal thing, to asari it can be used for multiple reasons. To show memories, counseling, or for nefarious purposes like information digging or flaying someone’s mind. And on a deeper level asari can conceive mentally. It was why both Aria and Shepard chose their new genitalia to be barren. There was just no need to have fertile seed. In a way Jack envied the way asari conceive, it seemed so easy. It was almost like they could just decide to have a baby, swoop in their bondmate’s mind and take their DNA. Maybe Jack was ignorant to how it really worked, but there was no way she wanted Liara poking around in Miranda’s head without her being there. It felt wrong. Even though Miranda and Liara are close, it still didn’t sit right with her.

Perhaps Jack was in denial of her own mental block with this whole thing. Perhaps Liara could help her become more aware of what really was causing them to freeze. After a long pause and much internal dialogue with herself, Jack put down her crinkled beer can. “Fine, but I don’t want you going in alone T’Soni. Link us both up.” Jack’s hands interlaced with Miranda’s nervous ones.

Shepard and Liara both seemed relieved with this. Perhaps they were nervous about this as well, about what lines to cross. Liara looked at Shepard, as if seeking permission. The red head gave a firm nod. Liara scooted to the edge of her seat to be closer to the pair. “We’ll start with something basic. I will simply create a void for both of your minds to join in. I will be merely observing from a far. It would be like looking at your brain activity through fogged glass to me, but for you two it would be just as real as any asari mind meld. Whenever you are ready, we can…embrace eternity.” She blinked her eyes, and then they were completely black.

Jack could feel it, the energy of something wanting to creepy into her mind. It felt foreign and weird. At first she flinched and started pulling back. She felt Miranda flinch too, but she relaxed and closed her eyes. The grip on Jack’s hands softened. It’s just Liara, she kept telling herself. ‘It will be Liara and Miranda’s minds that will touch me.’ Cupping Miranda’s hands, she closed her eyes and let them both in.

At first there was nothing but darkness and her own echoing voice. Jack found that she had to take several deep breathes to remind herself that she was in a safe place. It was weird to be in her own head, the echoing inner voices of hers were much louder. Everything from her current inner dialogue to her deep thoughts were echoing in this void. Some thoughts crept in of her repressed feelings and memories, the dark layers of her psyche. It was difficult to hear them and relive them again. In a way Jack hated it and loved it, she was looking back on parts of her that she tried to repress, her life before the Normandy. And then she was reliving some of favorite ones, the highs of battles she’s won, the look of her students under her leadership, the comradery of Shepard’s crew that felt like a family, and then Miranda. Jack lingered around with the memories she had with Miranda.

She chuckled to herself when looking back at how they first met, about how they were all wrong for each other. They both had sticks so far up their own asses that they were too proud to admit it, they were blinded by the truth of their own chemistry. Jack recalled feeling very attached to her even then, she admired Miranda’s power and strength of character. But much like herself, Miranda had all her efforts leaning in the wrong direction. It was Shepard who helped them reflect on each other, she made them grow up a little. Into better people, into the people they were now. Now Jack was a respected teacher with some of the best damn kids in the whole universe that adored her. And Miranda focused her talents on building a real relationship with her sister, aided her intelligence to help the growing generation in a new universe of peace. Jack thought Miranda was beautiful then, but she was more beautiful now.

An odd memory came up after that, one that Jack had trouble recalling on her own but with the help of Liara’s meld she could see it almost as clear as day. It was when the Reaper War was finally over. Jack was reliving the moment again as if she was really there. She could even smell the putrid air of the battlefield, the soreness of her muscles, the exhaustion of fighting, and the cuts and bullet wounds she had on that day. Jack remembered very clearly seeing Miranda on the battlefield. Despite her orders to stay in the sky, she had heard of Jack’s students needing aid and abandoned her post. She flew down in a tiny ship, avoiding heavy fire, Reaper incinerating beams, weaved through the Alliance military frontlines to find her. Jack remembered being shocked to see her helping her wounded students fall back to safety. She protected them with a fierce rage, stronger than anything she had ever seen back when they use to be comrades on the Normandy. Every shot she took, every blast of her biotics looked like she was fighting for something other than herself or for Cerberus. Or even for Shepard. She was fighting for something much bigger than all of those things. And she was using it to protect Jack’s students. In this memory on this day, Shepard would sacrifice herself again for the second time to end it all. The Reapers were falling out of the sky, the husks of the various alien races were dropping like flies. Jack remembered very clearly how empty that battlefield felt as soon as the enemy dropped. It was just her and Miranda, back to back, defending one of the last ground outpost for the Alliance military with her students inside. They were bloodied and exhausted, covered in black guts of husks, coated with bruises, burns, gashes, grim and sweat. And yet Miranda looked like the most gorgeous being. While the military was all stunned in silence by the quietness of the battlefield, Jack could hear bells and an angelic choir. She closed the distance between them, Miranda was sprinting for her as well. Jack dropped the shotgun from her hands, it felt too heavy. Her hands wanted to reach for something lighter, they were reaching for Miranda. Their bodies collided in a tight embrace, their lips latching on as if they needed each other like air. In that moment, it was all over, the battle was done. And regardless of how the outcome turned out, in this first moment of peace, Jack wanted to kiss Miranda more than anything. She wanted it to be the first moment of a new life without the Reapers. Her heart was infused with elation when she could feel Miranda’s lips returning the same vigor. Her arms wrapped around as she dropped her rifle and deepened their kiss. It was more than anything Jack could have hoped for. From that point on, she never wanted to let her go. She cupped her face and pulled back to gaze upon the beauty of her blue perfect eyes.

To Jack’s surprise, the memory had ended, but Miranda was still in front of her. But she was no longer hardened by the effects of war, she wasn’t wounded or grimy, she was clean and fully naked. Yet her smile was the one thing that remained the same. The woman that Jack had fallen for was the same woman before her.

This wasn’t a memory anymore, this was really Miranda. She could feel her presences. She could hear her thoughts. It came like rain and then became like a tidal wave. Jack was drowning in the essence of Miranda. Much how Jack felt the overwhelming echoing of her own memories and thoughts of herself, she was deafened by Miranda’s voices. They clung to each other, as the overwhelming noise of each other’s souls collided in a tangled mess. They truly led very complicated pained lives. It was one thing to share each other’s stories verbally, but Jack could feel it now. She could feel every emotion Miranda ever felt about herself, the pains of her past, the rage and hatred of her relationship with her father, the drive to be perfect in every way, the exhaustion to be the old Miranda.

She could feel Miranda digging into her past as well. The pains of her past in Praiga, the rage and hatred she had for Cerberus and anyone who tried to shackle or abuse her, the drive to be free and unattached, the exhaustion to be the old Jack.

Feeling around in each other’s past reaffirmed their belief that they were similar in so many ways, that no one else could truly understand their past pains like each other. Jack could feel Miranda’s skin underneath her touch, she clutched her firmly to let her know that her past was valid. Her feelings were valid. She kissed Miranda back to let her know that she understood why Miranda had done the things she did. And that the Miranda now was just as valid. She could feel Miranda pulling on her as well, she was overwhelmed with feelings of love and tenderness that radiated from her.

But then came something else. It was like peeling off a layer of paper to reveal something different. Their past selves was a layer that they moved on from. They were ripping that off each other to get to the different version underneath. And this layer was something more centered and focused. Jack felt guilt.

It was hard to tell who it was coming from at first. It took a moment to realize they both were feeling guilt.

Jack’s guilt was rooted in the truth that she grew up with no parents. She was tortured and abused as a child. She had no idea what a good parent was, she only knew what not to do. The guilt she carried was also rooted in fear. Jack didn’t know if she was ready to try and be a good parent. She didn’t know if she could be one.

Miranda’s guilt was weighted in the body that she had. The reason why she was in so much pain was because her body failed her. Although there was some rooted anger in her father, that part they both already knew. But there was something else there. Some other kind of guilt that was Miranda’s fault. The guilt of her genetics. The fact that she desired to continue her genetics. No that wasn’t it. Miranda didn’t believe it was her genetics. She feared that she could be carrying on her father’s genetics. She could be continuing the legacy of her father. A part of that monster would be in the child she would have with Jack.

Their collective guilt was heavy. Their souls felt weighted down. They could feel each other’s grief. These were the walls that they had been bashing against, the guilt that each of them brought. These feelings were the ones they tried burying deep inside but it had festered. Jack didn’t know what to do with her guilt, but she knew what to do with Miranda’s.

She brought forth all these memories of Miranda in combat, how Jack felt about her strengths as a biotic and a warrior. She then brought up moments where Miranda and her were hanging out with Oriana, the smile on Miranda’s face, the compassion Jack saw in Miranda for her sister. She then brought up memories of Miranda taking care of Liara during her pregnancy, she pulled on Miranda’s own memories of when she took care of ailing mothers during the Reaper War. She reached for that one tender moment that Jack so cherished. The moment when Athena was born and how Miranda held that asari baby close to her naked chest. That adorable blue babe clinging to her milky skin for warmth and comfort. She pointed out how Miranda was all those things to her.

_How can the daughter of a monster be someone like this. Fuck your genetics, you made your DNA be something different then that fucker. You are not your genetic makeup, you are the people who you support in battle, you are the people you save, you are the people who you love. Your father was someone who only supported, fought and loved himself. You are not him. Your genetics are not his. You are not him!_

Jack’s voice was echoing loudly in the void. It drowned out all other noises. Her words swallowed Miranda whole, enveloping her in a package of love and understanding. It overwhelmed her. Jack could feel her sadness, her grief, but past those feelings was a wave of relief. Jack helped lifted that guilt off of her. Miranda now believed her, Miranda believed that to her core she was her own person, even to her DNA. A layer of Miranda was ripped away, like opening up a gift. Her guilt shed off her like paper.

But then Miranda grabbed at Jack’s layer of guilt. She dug in deeper to the core of Jack’s fears of being a parent. And she knew exactly what to do. Miranda shared a memory of a fight they both had on the Normandy all those years ago. How Jack barked around like an angry dog and then huddled back in the dark corner of the engine compartment. How afraid she was to let anyone come in close. Miranda brought up her own memory of relief when she introduced Oriana to her. She shared how Oriana admired Jack’s fire. Miranda then shared a memory of when she spied on Jack during the height of the Reaper War. How surprised she was to see how compassionate she was with her class of students. Miranda then pulled out Jack’s memories of being a teacher. The admiration, the smiles, the gleam in each of their eyes that they had for Jack. Then Miranda reached for the memory that Jack started with, the last final moments of the Reaper War. Miranda brought up the look on Jack’s face when she was defending her loving students on the battlefield. She was on a war path to protect them at any cost. Even laying down her own life if it meant no harm came to them.

_The frighten child from Praiga grew up to be this. Someone who is capable of love. You know the abuse that was been done to you should never be repeated. You were a victim and I apologize that it happened to you. It will never happen again because you are stronger now. You are stronger for it, you can defend those who are closest to you. Look at the faces of the children that admire you. You can protect them from harm. You already know how to be loving, parental, and wise. Don’t try Jack. You already know how to be a parent. Stop trying. You already know._

Much like Jack’s voice from before, Miranda’s voice became the most dominant sound in the void. Miranda crawled at the layer of guilt and ripped it from Jack’s form like a snake shedding its old worn skin. The guilt was lifted from her. They floated weightlessly through the void. Emerging from the inky blackness came stars and cloudy swirls of colorful nebulas. There was nothing to hold them back now. The embraced harder than they ever had before.

Then the void began to fade. Objects hardened, feelings became realized, everything began to root in reality. Sensations flooded their minds, they were still linked but it was weaker than before. They could grasp each other and feel the warmth of their flesh yet still feel the burn that pulsed in each other’s hearts when they touched.

Jack could feel the weight of Miranda’s body on top of her, the familiar softness of her lips against hers, the wetness of her…..

It was just then Jack realized that even though their minds were linked, their bodies had been moving the entire time. While they were ripping off the layers within each other, they were ripping off other things in reality. Miranda had crawl her way into her lap, with her back up against Jack’s chest. Miranda’s dress was pulled down over her breasts, revealing her choice of bra, dark red lace pushing up her D cups. One of Jack’s hands had been kneading one of her large DD breasts like dough. Jack’s black lipstick she wore for the evening was smudged all over Miranda’s pink lips, smears of black were along her neck and exposed shoulders too. Their lips, despite the black mess, were kiss-swollen, puffy and tender. But that wasn’t the only part of their makeup that was ruined. Streaks of black were coming from both of their eyes. They had been crying during the mind meld, their massacre and eyeliner ran down their blushing cheeks. In all of the excitement their bodies were going through, Jack’s fly was down. Her massive 8 inch cock had been fished out and was sitting just underneath Miranda. But in addition, Jack had torn more of the slit in Miranda’s dress and ripped away her thin thong to gain access to her pussy. She was three fingers deep in Miranda’s drooling snatch. Her clit pulsing madly against her thumb. The mind meld was much more intense than they thought. While they were melding and repairing each other internal, they were making amends externally as well. Putting on quite the display for their captive audience.

A wave of embarrassment flooded their minds, originating from both of them. Miranda was more embarrassed, her anxiety spreading into Jack’s mind. However they both remained frozen in place as they scanned the reactions of their audience. Liara, who’s eyes were still blackened to keep the meld up, was smiling. Not a teasing smiling, but an all knowing one. Like she knew there might be physical altercations while they were hashing out things mentally. Shepard had obviously been staring, but she darted her eyes away sheepishly. Even though she was sipping on her beer, it was plain to see the effect this display had on her. Some rosy cheeks and a slight chub developing in her pants that she was trying to hide by crossing her legs. Aria and Tevos on the other hand were not shy. In fact they almost looked to be getting off to this display. Tevos was cuddling close to her bondmate and toying with the swelling cock inside her tight leather pants. They all looked so smug, they all knew how mind melds work, they all knew this would happen.

Liara was the first to speak after an awkward pause, “I can end the meld if you want. I’d say your first joined meld was a success.”

Aria chuckled, a wicked smile on her face, “A success? You’re gonna cut them off right before they’ve climaxed? So cruel T’Soni.”

Shepard cast her hands out to calm the crowd, “Alright, alright enough teasing. I think we should leave them alone.”

Jack and Miranda were still in the meld. Several voices of thoughts were running through their heads. Phrases of utter embarrassment, modification. But something strange began to occur. They couldn’t tell who originated this thought but it began to pick up steam rather fast. Words of encouragement. The act to keep going. To play out one of those kinks they both shared. A memory played in their heads of the time Jack had Miranda pressed firmly up against their apartment window that looked out over the Citadel living center, in view of anyone who might be looking into their apartment. The thrill of how someone might see them in the act. Then Jack’s expectation for the evening came up, how she longed to bang Miranda in public somewhere on the Citadel, amongst a crowd. On a bench, in a park, in a corner or in a store. Jack’s mind was aggressive in how she wanted it. Her hands refused to remove themselves from Miranda, but nor did she continue.

_I can, if you want me to_. She offered. _We could give them a show. Just like at the window_.

Miranda’s mind was echoing Jack’s request, processing it. She did love being fucked by Jack in front of that window. And she did admit Jack’s desire for the evening did sound very enticing. Even nastier thoughts bounced around in the space between their minds. However something that made even Jack’s eyes widen with surprise. A request originating from Miranda.

_You kinky bitch_. She teased.

_I still have the syringe._

_You want to make a baby in front of our friends? You are a very naughty princess_.

Miranda was the first to move, she reached for a tiny pocket she had attached to her garterbelt. She pulled out the pink loaded syringe that contained the hormonal boost.

Jack’s smirk grew from ear to ear as she looked at her kinky wife. “What’s wrong Shepard?” She looked back at their audience. “You don’t want us fucking on your couch?”

Liara leaned back into her bondmate giggling, she could hear all the wicked thoughts going on in both their heads. She didn’t want to stop them. Nor did Shepard want to either. She did offer to help with their problem, “Try not to make too much of a mess.” She relaxed into the couch.

In truth, they had a couple of days left before this chance could expire. But Miranda wasn’t about to waste another minute. She pulled her dress further up to reveal more of her skin. With gusto, she jabbed the syringe into her lower stomach, just below her navel and pushed down on the plunger. The pink liquid disappeared inside Miranda.

“Don’t waste this chance.” She said directly to Jack, casting a hand down to Jack’s exposed cock.

“Trust me, I won’t.” The confidence that they had been lacking for this moment came upon them like a roaring fire. With the shallow mind meld, Jack could feel how hungry Miranda was, she could feel the injection warming her belly. It was taking effect, Miranda did her part. Now it was her turn. And she was rather excited to be going in raw for the first time.

Jack removed her fingers from Miranda’s drooling snatch, but immediately angled her hips up so her cock was pressing up against Miranda’s lips. Miranda hissed in response and her body curled under Jack’s touch. Her tattooed hands roamed around her figure, pulling at her torn dress, leaving faint red marks with her nails. The flurry of Miranda’s mental response was like music in Jack’s mind, but it was her physical vocals that made Jack purr. Her body was highly sensitive. And Jack knew why. Throughout Miranda’s mind, she was screaming of how everyone was watching her. She was on display as Jack played with her. She could feel their eyes everywhere on her. And she liked it. Although Jack’s eyes were fixated on Miranda’s face, Miranda was looking at their audience. Everyone looked pleased with the start of the show, they were all settling in and ready to watch.

Even though Jack could feel every thought and feeling Miranda was going through, as well as Liara, Jack was loving this game they were playing. It was making her forget about that damn number. She wanted to fuck that damn number into the ground, make those two 0’s and 5 get fucked by her cock and clean her up afterwards. She wanted that damn number to play along to their game and watch as it squirmed under her and Miranda’s foot. And with everyone’s attention, this was gonna be fun.

_Let’s put on a show_. Jack’s voice called into Miranda’s electrified void.

_Ravage me for them_.

“Miri is loving all this attention.” Jack addressed to the room. “If I had known sooner that you wanted to be fucked like this, I would have done this in Dr. Ranya’s office. Maybe even pumped you full of that pink stuff and fucked you right in front of everyone.” Jack’s hands were growing rough, pinching her nipples through her laced bra. Her cock was even meaner, her shaft rubbing against the length of her slit. Miranda’s reactions were more than pleasing, she whined and mewed. Her back arching against Jack’s torso.

“You would have liked that wouldn’t you?” Jack purred into her ear and nibbled at her earlobe.

“Jack…” Miranda cried. She overwhelmed Jack with her hunger in their mental connection. These nasty words she was saying were touching that dark thirst Miranda craved. Without thinking, Miranda was growing desperate, she used one of her hands to try and push Jack’s cock into her aching pussy. But Jack wouldn’t let her, she grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her thigh.

“But you can be an impatient brat at times.” Jack bit down on one of Miranda’s favorite spots, on her neck just below her ear. A fresh few droplets of Miranda’s arousal lubbed up Jack’s cock as she rubbed it further against her slit. Her shaft was practically soaking from just her arousal. “Show everyone how wet you are.” She ordered.

Miranda faltered, with her one hand pinned and she was so flustered, she didn’t know how to respond to that command. They had always played roles like this before, where Jack was an aggressive and demanding dom and Miranda a bratty disobedient sub. But this was far from anything they have ever done before. Doing this act in front of an audience. She was slipping up her role. But she could feel Jack’s comforting presence in her mind. She could feel Jack’s familiarity with this kind of roleplaying. Jack’s mental hands were lingering all around her, just as her real hands were. Jack was quick on the draw from where Miranda was faltering, she grabbed Miranda’s other hand firmly by the fingers. She passed Miranda’s fingers over her own slit, coating the pads of her fingers with her own moisture and then presented her drenched digits up for their captivated audience.

“My goodness what a mess.” Came Aria’s hissing voice to their left. Her harsh eyes were drinking in every inch of Miranda. The Queen’s gaze was devouring. Tevos was still idly toying at the bulge within Aria’s pants, it had gotten bigger.

“She’s making a mess on my couch.” Shepard chimed in. Jack could feel her wife squirm in response, Miranda was loving this. She was at the center of everyone’s attention, she was their entertainment and Jack was her conductor.

_Oh God!_ Miranda’s voice screamed in their conjoined void.

Jack directed Miranda’s fingers up toward her lips, “Clean.” Jack ordered. Miranda obeyed, she licked her own fingers. Her tongue was coated with her own taste. She was rewarded, “Good girl.”

She had waited long enough, even Jack was growing desperate for her. The ravenous hunger that was rumbling inside both of them was threatening to swallow them if they continue to tease it any further. With their fingers still combined and Jack coordinating the move, together they pushed Jack’s throbbing shaft past Miranda’s quivering slit. For a second they were both blind. Their mind meld exploded in a searing white light, frozen in a state of stunned pure mental ecstasy. Jack could barely tell where she was, where her soul began and ended as it began to consume Miranda’s. More than just her shaft was inside her, she could feel essences of her soul melding into Miranda’s hot blinding light. Miranda’s tongue entering her mouth was far from the only thing Jack could feel enter her as well. It was a blinding moment that blurred the thin line of reality. There was no audience in that moment. There was no asari assisting the meld. There was no couch to ruin. It was just the two of them, fusing into one.   
Jack couldn’t remember what she felt first, the dire need for air or the wave of euphoria. She had detached her lips from Miranda’s for what felt like the first time in a long while to suck in a gasp of air, but it froze in her throat. Everything seem to clench, across their mental meld to their tangled bodies on the couch. They were once in motion, a vicious thrusting to meld deeper inside their body and soul. But it all froze in time as everything seemed to explode. That caught gasp of air Jack had been holding in came out in a relieving cry. However it seemed to be drowned out by Miranda’s mental screams and the one echoing in the room. She sounded so perfect.

“Wow.” The foreign voice sounded so jarring. And it soon followed with applause. All at once reality came crashing back. The meld had officially ended, the all sharing void ceased to exist. But the very real rawness of that meld was still pulsating. It felt like they had just completed a marathon, when in reality they had been so deep in a meld for only 30 minutes. A half an hour show that was rewarded with an applause.

Jack refused to let go out of the melted mess what was Miranda in her arms. They panted in unison as their aroused crowd cheered for their performance.

“I pray that the Goddess will grace you with a fruitful blessing.” Liara’s soft voice ringed in their ears.   
Shepard pulled her bondmate up against her side, looking all too comfy, “I might have to get a new couch now.” She muttered with a smirk. The air between them getting warm and fuzzy.

Aria was actually fucking giggling over in her corner with her pregnant bondmate draped over her.

Jack couldn’t help but let out a hiss, “Fuck you guys.” Though she did properly enjoy herself, the overzealous praise was unwanted.

With the grace of a cat, Aria arose and walked over to the tangled up couple on the couch. Jack tightened her grip on Miranda’s limp panting body as the smirking Asari approached. She held up her tattooed arms in a defensive manner around her wife as Aria waved her hand over them with her Omni Tool.

“The fuck are you doing?” Jack sneered. This was really killing the mindblowing afterglow.

Aria looked at her monitor, and Jack sworn she saw a glimmer in her eye. “Enjoying myself. I was amused by that little opener, but it looks like we’re on to the main event.”

“What?” Jack didn’t like that Miranda wasn’t responding.

Aria pulled up a holographic chart for everyone to see, “Your ‘mate’ is responding well to the serum. Do you know what was in there Zero?”

Jack was barely looking at the chart, she clutched Miranda tighter out of slight fear. Her wife moaned in response. She could see an unusually high bar rising on the hologram but had no idea of what it was. “The fuck you mean?!”

“Dr. Rayna wanted me to keep an eye on you when you two eventually used the serum. Call it client observation. The serum has a high dose of human estrogen that pairs well with the procedure she did at the clinic, there is your 0.05%. But the other chemical in the serum is a light taste of very potent Asari pheromone booster. An aphrodisiac.”

**Author's Note:**

> i live for comments, let me know whatcha think?


End file.
